


Love Me, Stupid

by Edgelord (lostlikeme)



Category: Gravitation
Genre: First Time, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostlikeme/pseuds/Edgelord
Summary: Shuichi tries topping for the first time but Yuki has trouble letting go.





	

Shuichi has always wanted to hold him this close: red-hot, skin to skin, and inside out. No one ever trusts him to do anything right, but even Shuichi can’t fuck this up. After working himself to exhaustion over his last novel, Yuki deserves a break. He looks like a porcelain angel spread across the fitted sheet, belly down, ass up. Shuichi kicks off the comforter for better a better view, frowning at the sight of his cock softening against the curve of his thigh. 

“Hey Yuki, are you okay?”

He watches in awe as his finger disappears inside his boyfriend’s asshole. Shuichi has been fantasizing about taking care of him ever since Yuki brought him flowers when he was sick. Shuichi reaches deeper and Yuki twitches reflexively, shoulders hunched and face hidden in the crook of his arm.

“I’m fine,” Yuki grunts. “Keep going.”

Shuichi takes a deep breath and one last look at his flagging erection. “But Yuki--”

“I said keep going,” he snaps, voice rough.

Shuichi pulls back to suck on his thumb. “But I don’t wanna do this if you don’t like it too.”

Yuki reaches for a pillow without ever lifting his head, curling into the cushion and pushing his ass back into Shuichi’s warm palm. He softens as Shuichi works more lube inside, pliant and slick. The grease drips between his cheeks before Shuichi sinks his thumbs into the flesh, nudging the blunt head of his cock forward.

“I’m putting it in now, okay?”

The first ring of muscle tightens as Shuichi eases himself in an inch at a time. He wiggles his hips until Yuki is stuffed to the hilt, back bowed and shaky. The compression is overwhelming, like a wet hot vacuum around his dick. Yuki arches with Shuichi’s first thrust, nipples raw from the friction of being dragged across the mattress.

“How the hell?” Yuki twists around to glare over his shoulder, eyelashes wet. “That hurts like a bitch!”

Shuichi freezes, pink, panting and stuck inside him. “We can stop.”

Sometimes it feels like being split in half, pried open, and picked apart from the middle. There’s no one Shuichi would rather fall apart beside, and after hearing about Yuki’s childhood trauma he’s willing to wait for as long as Yuki needs. They’ll get there when he’s ready, together. 

“What’s your deal?” Yuki scrunches his eyes shut and turns away, but Shuichi can hear the tears in his voice. “When I’m on top and you say you wanna stop--”

“I don’t mean it,” Shuichi reminds him. He waggles his eyebrows, mouthing along the length of his neck. “Sometimes no means yes, yes, yes!” He begins the careful process of pulling out, cock still throbbing with an eagerness for orgasm. “You know what I mean. I’m not like you, Yuki. You’re...what’s the word?” Shuichi presses a finger to his lips. “Sensitive.”

“I’m sensitive?” Yuki scowls, shoving Shuichi’s face away. “I’m going to bed.”

“What?” Shuichi flounders. “I didn’t mean it like that! Yuki, whatever I said I’m sorry!”


End file.
